Forever Goin With The Flow (But You're Friction)
by insomatic-studios
Summary: Dani is different. She's not Brittany and Santana thinks that's a good thing.
1. Forever Going With The Flow

(1) This site needs some good Dantana fanfiction, so I hope im doing them justice.

(2)This is more of the "getting over your ex" part of it, and I will hopefully be continuing this in the future. Any feedback or suggestions are appreciated.

* * *

Dani is different.

She's not Brittany, and Santana thinks that's a good thing.

Everything is Brittany, it's all she sees. Her clothes from home smell like Brittany, like vanilla and apple. She sees Dani's hair and hears Brittany's laugh and sees her smile, but when Santana drifts out of her daydream she meets Dani's warm brown eyes and confident smile; not piercing blue eyes with the bashful smile she knows all too well. She hears Brittany when Dani sings, and dreams of her far lost blonde at night. The only saving grace she has is when Dani grabs her hand, or brushes the back of her neck with her fingertips when they kiss. There is something that makes her forget about Brittany when their lips pull apart and their eyes meet for a moment, letting Santana know that she's here, and she's not going to leave her for Sam, or Artie, or some far away college.

Kurt and Rachel quickly disappear, grabbing their coats off the rack and high-tail it out of the apartment when Dani and Santana come home after work tonight. They find themselves standing in Santana's room after a glass of wine and a few peppered kisses. Her room is dimly lit, next to them is her bed with its ruffled sheets and pillows strewn everywhere; the busy streets of New York cast shadows that dance across their bodies like ballerinas.

Dani is the first to make a move, reaching behind Santana neck to grab her raven hair and pull it to the side, exposing her shoulder. When Dani's lips meet her skin and pull back the first time, Santana shudders at the slight popping sound, and grabs Dani's waist for support. Her fingers rake over the flannel feel of her _Spotlights_ uniform; she skirts her fingertips just under her top, feeling her smooth skin and the way her hipbones press tightly against the fabric. Dani is still trailing kisses down her neck, scooting the shoulder of her uniform down Santana's arm to kiss the space there, leaving little wet marks on Santana's caramel skin. Santana drags her fingers up slightly from Dani's hips, savoring the area where her stomach dips for form her bellybutton and back up again to the plane of flat skin just under her bra.

Santana doesn't even realize how nervous she really is until her hands wander out from under her shirt and attempt to unbutton it from the bottom. Her fingers are shaking so badly she lets out an uneasy breath, and rests her hands on Dani's stomach for a moment.

Dani stops kissing Santana's neck and pulls her head back to rest her forehead on Santana's, knocking their skulls together gently. She doesn't laugh, or tease her like Brittany would. She just stands there with her fingers wrapped around Santana's neck.

"I'm sorry," Santana breathes against her lips, her voice revealing just how nervous she is, "I haven't done this since I've been with her."

Dani's hand softly brushes back and forth over her neck. "It's okay," she whispers, "you're perfect."

Santana lets a small laugh escape her throat, and is glad they could have that miniscule conversation before her hands find the front of her shirt again, running her hands over it once before unbuttoning it this time with much more ease.

Dani flashes a mischievous smile, and almost yanks Santana's shirt off, and she's even pretty sure she hears some of the buttons fly off into obscurity. Santana gives a quick, deep giggle, her hands finally closing over Dani's hips and skirting around until she's got a handful of that tight ass, the one she's been watching at work too long. The sound Dani elicits into her mouth is so sensual, she could just take her right there, but she can't; she won't, because this is about taking it slow, and savoring every last part of her. There's a catch in both of their chests as they realize neither one is backing off, and it ignites a fire beneath them.

Dani swiftly urges Santana backwards towards her bed, unzipping her skirt with one quick pull and letting it fall to the ground to join her shirt. Santana's knees give out, landing her lightly on the bed at the edge of her covers, Dani hovering above her. For a moment, she gets the cheesy angel-with-a-halo image with the dim light behind her, but that is soon brushed away when she takes off her own skirt, revealing her figure completely to Santana for the first time. She's not as fit as Brittany was, her stomach isn't as toned and her lace panties don't pull quite as tight at her hipbones, but she is gorgeous nonetheless. And her curves are extremely inviting.

"You okay?" Dani asks quietly, eyes locked on Santana's heaving chest.

When she nods in response, Dani leans down to kiss her again, causing them both to fall back on the mattress with a loud creak.

This is nothing like making love to Brittany, Santana thinks as Dani begins kissing down her neck to the valley in between her breasts. She's not used to _being_ loved, she was always the one in control, or more so that's how Brittany liked it. It's a completely new sensation to have someone else mapping out her body with kisses, exploring to find the spots that make her breath catch in her throat and her toes curl.

Dani's head suddenly drops lower, kissing a trail down her stomach, biting downn and sucking hard at the dip in her stomach where Santana's abs meet the fleshier part. Her eyes spring open with tears and her voice bursts forward in a rough, "Nngh," her hand shooting to hold Dani there.

She remembers the first time she had sex with Brittany. Her mind _should_ be focused on the things Dani is doing with her tongue as she drags it farther down her stomach and to her hips. It happened right after Quinn's birthday party; most of the day had gotten rained out and Santana and Brittany had to run home. They arrived to an empty house to discover the power was out, and Santana quickly found candles to light in her room until her parents came home. One moment they were unpacking, the next she was being slammed against the wall, Brittany furiously tugging at her soaked clothes. In the moment, it's exactly what they both wanted. Santana realizes now that what they were doing three years ago, that was just having sex.

This, right now, what Dani was doing to her, _this_ was making love.

Santana moans louder than intended when Dani sticks a finger underneath her panties and tugs, letting them slap back down on her hips. "These," she says, all breathy and deep, "need to go."

"Please," Santana replies, but it comes out as more of a strangled plea.

Dani lifts her head to lock eyes with Santana, her pupils dilated with lust. Her hands grope to find the black lace and slide it down, going so erotically slow, that Santana practically shoves her arms down for her for a quicker release. Instead, she thumbs Dani's jaw to the side, kissing the edge of the mouth almost clumsily, hard and wanting.

"Take the rest off," Dani commands, completely out of breath at this point.

Santana has never done anything quicker in her life. She's just a blur of limbs and whimpers as she yanks off the rest of her clothing, removing Dani's as well. Then they're both kissing again, fervently this time as hands wander to explore new places, and for the first time in a while, she forgets. Santana forgets about the missed calls and desperate skype messages. She forgets the stares, and the slushies', and begging for an "I Love You" back as she finally admitted to her undevout love. There's no more crying, or running, or hate for a boy in a wheelchair or one with huge lips. It's just pure ecstasy.

What's even more satisfying is the feel of Dani's fingers curling inside her; pushing her past her limits, and pumping so fast and hard, that she can't even make a sound. Santana doesn't scream or moan or sigh. Nothing will come out of her mouth, and all she can see is the stars behind her eyelids. Dani straddles her hips tightly, knees on either side of Santana's body, long spine bent in a graceful bow. One hand is still busy inside her, the other combing through her own dirty blonde hair as she grits her teeth and rocks; finally allowing Santana to release a high pitched, "fuck."

She whimpers, hips rising to meet the flat plane of Santana's stomach as she thrusts between her legs and rubs, abs contracting and relaxing spastically.

"Baby," Dani promises with a wicked laugh, "you're going to love this."

* * *

It's a terrifying thing for Santana to wake up to a warm body stirring next to her. She's not really quite sure what to do, but it's a feeling she thinks she likes. It's even giving her those dreadful butterflies in her stomach, the one's she's avoided most of her life up until this point. She compares it to the time in fifth grade when she fell down at recess and cut her knee open so badly she had to get stitches. It hurt terribly, but once the stitches were there it was a massive relief; she could just barely feel the pain, and sometimes when she stretched her knee the wrong way it hurt when the thread tugged at her skin. She thinks the dangerously heated body next to her is just like that. Santana can still feel the pain when she thinks of Brittany, but Dani is there to pull her together and remind her that the pain isn't all that bad.

She shifts next to Santana, relieving her anxiety and wrapping an arm around her naked torso. "Morning babe," she mumbles into the back of her neck, her warm breath covering Santana's body with goose bumps.

"You hungry?" she replies quickly, turning to face Dani.

"Starving," she says with a smirk, "pleasing you took a lot out of me."

"Thank you for last night," Santana blurts, without even thinking. She sounds like a kid telling a lie for the first time.

"What do you mean?" Dani asks, moving to rest her head on her hand as the covers fall down to reveal a hickey on her collar bone. Santana would have to apologize for that later.

"I guess I just…forgot what it's like to feel loved," she says with uncertainty.

Dani's hair falls down over her ear and she reaches a hand up to brush it away, "Someone just needed to remind you," she says, and leans in to kiss her.

It's nothing like the night before; the kiss isn't rushed or forceful. It reminds her of the first time, after she had walked Dani home from work. It was innocent, and everything she needed to feel at the time.

When their lips separate, she sighs, and runs her hands through Dani's hair. "I'll wander to the kitchen and see if we have anything for pancakes. Plus, I'd rather face Rachel and Lady Hummel alone as of now."

Dani giggles as Santana climbs out of bed, retrieving her robe from the closet. "Put on anything you want or nothing at all. I'd love to see Kurt's reaction if you walked in the living room full commando."

She laughs again, tugging the covers up around her body to make up for the lack of warmth. Santana makes her way to separate the curtains that divide her room from the rest of the apartment.

"And please cover up that hickey," she adds, shutting the curtains as Dani's cheeks burn red.

* * *

Santana cannot roll her eyes back far enough in her head to express the hate she feels for Rachel and Kurt's impish glances as she walks into the kitchen. They are both preparing something overly healthy; Rachel's completely failing at hiding her grin, and Kurt has his eyebrows raised in a disgusted sort of way. Santana just scoffs, and begins finding the ingredients for her pancakes. She's halfway through heating up the skillet when Kurt breaks the silence.

"So I guess I need to invest in some earplugs then?"

Rachel bursts out laughing the same exact time Santana throws a handful of flour in their direction.

"Shut it Berry."


	2. I Am A Fire (You're Gasoline)

_(1)This is short, and for a good reason. The next chapter is going to be hell. I'm dragging out every emotion possible and putting it in that chapter. It's probably going to be pretty long._

_(2) This is just between Kurt, Santana and Rachel. Dani isn't there, but she is mentioned. I kind of love there relationship, so yeah, who doesn't?_

_(3)Title taken from Zedd ft. Halyey William's "Stay The Night"_

* * *

_One more hour, _Santana thinks, and thrums her fingers on the counter of the bar, glancing to the booth that sits diagonally from her. She's half expecting to see Dani sitting there, either grinning ear-to-ear at her, or softly strumming her guitar to some made up tune in her head. But she's not there, and Santana can just feel a headache coming on. _One more hour._

The _Spotlights _diner is completely deserted, their boss, Gunther, is no where to be found. Rachel and Kurt are halfheartedly drying clean plates form a buss-bin, and Santana can't really blame them. Life is exhausting, and working the graveyard shift anywhere is hell on earth, and Rachel has funny girl, Kurt has a fiancée to skype, and Santana has a beautiful girl waiting for her a few blocks down. She can't wait to trudge to Dani's apartment and crash in her bed for twelve hours, and then get up and do it all over again. _Joy_.

Dani even promised to come and get Santana and take her breakfast (if she made enough tips, that is.) And how could someone not tip a girl with a face like hers?

She sighs, taking into account how god-awful the restaurant looks. There are crumbs and straw wrappers all over the floors and tabletops. The sugar caddies need restocking and Santana swears she can even see cobwebs forming in the corners. An hour ago, Kurt had set the broom out, probably in hops that either Santana or Rachel would gladly sweep in his place, but unfortunately it is still sitting in the same place, just pathetically mocking Santana. Against her better judgment, she wanders over and grabs the broom, begrudgingly dragging it back and forth over the floor, and she thinks it's probably better than trying to clean up the rest of the tornado-wreck that is the restaurant.

She's just beginning to see signs of the sun peaking over the tops of the buildings across the street, and she _almost_ starts humming the tune to 'Here Comes the Sun', but Christ, she's had enough unexpected singing and performances in one day to last a life time.

"Something is different about you," Kurt says unexpectedly, jolting Santana from her thoughts, and breaking the exhausted silence.

"Me?" Santana says, looking up to meet Kurt and Rachel's curious eyes.

"I've noticed it too," Rachel adds, a fatigued smile on her face.

"I mean you haven't called me Lady Hummel in weeks."

"Ugh," Santana scoffs, and looks at the small area of the floor she has cleaned. "I'm pretty sure I called you that this morning. Maybe it was all in my head, by same difference."

"I don't know, you just seem to be…nice lately," Kurt says, yawning.

"I think," Rachel says, a huge grin still plastered on her face, "it has everything to do with that brown eyed, blonde haired girl you've been seeing."

"Dani?" Santana says, almost puzzled, her eyebrows furrowing together. She's not sure if she really is confused, or it is just the lack of sleep catching up with her.

"No, me," Kurt adds sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"You best be getting back to wiping that dish down afores I come over there and beat you with that towel," Santana weakly snarls, pointing a finger at Kurt. She can't help it though, when a huge smile covers her face.

"I knew it!" Rachel shouts, "Dani cracked the hard shell that is Santana Lopez!"

"She didn't have to do much cracking. I've always been this nice. You guys are just never lucky enough to see it."

"Oh come on," Kurt joins, stacking a dish on the top of a pile that is beginning to look like it is going to come crashing down any second. "You spent three years of your high school career viciously hiding the fact that you were in love with a girl, even when everyone in Glee club already had you figured out."

"Dani's just…" but Santana can't seem to find the right words, so she just shakes her head and looks at the floor again.

"She's what?" Rachel asks encouragingly, "We're two of your best friends, you can tell us anything."

"She's different," Santana starts, leaning the broom against a booth and walks over to where Kurt and Rachel are standing. "Everything happened so fast really. I was cheering for Louisville, and then I was desperately trying to win Brittany back. One second I'm coming to New York, and the next I'm working almost full time here. I never could catch a break. And then Danielle-Dani- happened." Santana pauses, pulling out a stool from the bar and sitting down. "She was the deep breath I never got. And she pretty much just brought out- and is still bringing out the best of me, according to you guys."

"That's the job of people who love you," Rachel responds, practically in awe, "to bring out your best qualities."

"Well she needs to stick around. I'm really enjoying the non-bitchy Santana," Kurt says as he finished wiping his final dish down.

"She really loves you, you know?" Rachel says, still smiling.

"She said that?"

"Sure did," Rachel continues, "a few days ago when we were working a shift together. She kind of blurted it out and then blushed and didn't speak to me for the rest of the night. But nonetheless, she said it."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because it's not my job; you don't need to hear it from me, you need to hear it from her."

"Wow," Santana breathes, and gets a whole new warm feeling in her stomach. "She just never fails to blow me away."

"Yeah," Kurt laughs, raising his eyebrows, "We can certainly tell by the look on your face the morning after you've had crazy lady sex the night before."

"Okay, yeah, to far Hummel," Santana says, reaching over the counter to grab the towel from Kurt's hands without much effort. He just lets it slip through his fingers, and then cowers away when she raises it in the air and threatens to smack the living daylight out of him.

"No really," Rachel giggles, and she's doing that thing where her knees are bent and she's leaning forward in a laughing fit, and for a second, Santana is genuinely concerned for her. "Your mouth just kind of hangs open in awe. And you don't say much, you just kind of stare forward."

"Oh come on, I do _not_ do that."

"Yeah you do," Rachel continues, leaning forward, in the way that she always does, trying to make things a secret, but failing horribly, as Kurt hears everything she says. "I think, Dani is the one calling the shots, and controls your every move in bed."

"Ew! God Rachel, don't ever talk about that again. I don't want to ever know what goes on behind closed doors when I'm not around."

"Let's drop the subject completely before twinkle toes over here cuts off his ears and mails them to Blaine like that famous artist guy."

"You know I'm right!" Rachel states matter-of-factly the same moment the bell above the door rings and an old man wanders in.

"This is never to be discussed again," Santana adds before grabbing a menu and heading in the same direction as the old man, who is moving so slow he seems to be going backwards.

"Welcome to the _Spotlights_ diner!" Rachel yells, and Santana stops, in one last attempt to stop one Rachel Berry.

"Oh, and by the way," she says, lowering her voice and pointing the menu in Rachel's general direction, "Nobody tops Santana Lopez!"


End file.
